American Wizard
by singactdance94
Summary: Raelynn is NOT a typical American Girl. She's a wizard & she is in love with Ron Weasley.  I DON'T get paid for writing this & I DON'T own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does! :   also, I am a 100% die-hard R/Hr shipper!  I just wanted to try something new. R


I'm different. Not completely different but, I'm different than all the other students here at Hogwarts. I'm an American. The only American at that. Why do I attend Hogwarts, you may be wondering? Well, why else? I'm a witch of course. It wasn't until I was 11 that i found out. An owl flew by my window while I was on my computer. An owl for crying out loud! In America you don't see that...like ever. Well not in Texas at least. Once my parents found out they were a mixture of upset and proud. They are very religous so I think you can guess why they were upset. But then again how many people can say their daughter is a witch? They can't either actually, besides who would belive them, right? It was a very hard transition for me by the way. Going to a new country then to go to another world. It's pretty bizarre actually.

All my classmates made fun of me. Because of my American 'accent'. They are the ones with the accent. Which I am very jealous of by the way. But I think that spending 5 years so far over here has gave me just a hint of an accent. It sort of just happens, I can't help it really. But when I go home, my American friends make fun of me. (They think I'm going to a British Boarding School for the Dramatic Arts.) Did I mention I love to act? It's not really an important fact about me but it's true.

Anyways, your probably wondering why I'm talking. There's no reason actually, I'm just telling a story.

A story about my 6th year at Hogwarts. Today's my first day actually. It's pretty nerve wrecking, but I'm a Gryffindor and I have to stay brave. I tend to tell myself that a lot. Anyways, here it goes...

Raelynn Malina Tarver. That's me. A 6th year Gryffindor saying 'goodbye' to my parents as I left the San Antonio, Tx airport. After a couple of different plane rides I finally made it to London where I then made my way to Kings Cross Station. As I found Platform 9 3/4 I saw my best friend Ariana. She was so pretty, sometimes I envy her. She's tall, skinny, and brunette. Her hair falls in pretty, natural curls around her shoulders and are a couple inches above her waist. She never wore any make up, it's not like she needed to anyways. She had natural beauty, but she wasn't stuck up or mean about it. Actually, now that I think about it, she is one of the nicest people I know.

"Ariana! Over here!" At first she couldn't see me, so she was just looking around in the total opposite direction but she soon spotted me and smiled.

"Raelynn! Oh I've missed you so much!" Ariana said as we ran through the wall. "Right then, let's find an empty compartment before they are all taken."

-

"How was your summer then Raelynn?" Ariana asked.

"Um, it was alright I guess. I hung out with some of my old school friends and caught up with them a bit. But I like to try and keep my distance, I don't like getting too attached you know? It makes leaving even more harder than it already is." I explained hoping to just keep it at that.

"Well that's great! Oh my, look it's Ron, Harry & Hermione! Crap, they're walking this way! I always get nervous around them!" Ariana said while squirming in her seat trying to "look natural".

Just then the compartment door opened.

"Er, sorry to bother you but is there any room for us 3 in here? All the other compartments are taken." Hermione said quietly. I liked her, everyone thought she was weird nd a know-it-all byt she was always so polite to people anyways.

"Erm, do you mind?" a voice said that brought me back from a daze I had. Were the "Famous Trio" and I really about to sit in the same compartment? Usually I'm not so starstruck by them but for some reason I just got really nervous. Then I saw who it was; it was Ron Weasely. And I thought I was nervous before.

I always had a crush on him. Ever since 1st year. We were in the hospital wing at the same time. I had broken my arm, and he twisted his knee...his injury was much less serious than mine so he was treated first and once he was all fixed up he stayed with me and we talked. It was fun, he asked how I liked Hogwarts and explained how he met Harry and how they became best friends. Of course, he had to explain to me who Harry Potter was and why he was famous to begin with. We laughed as he explained how he had always dreamed he would be best friends with him. Then I told him how I was from America and I felt left out. That day was great, and remembering it again is always fun but then all of a sudden I remembered Ron was still waiting for an answer.

"Oh no, sure go ahead." My face immediately fell into a blush.

'Nice move!' I told myself.

"Thanks" Ron said with his lopsided grin of his. That grin made my heart melt. There was just something about it that made me fall in love with him even more every time I saw it. Wait, did I just say...fall in love? Hmm, I guess I did. Yeah, I think I am in love with Ron. But I should probably get to know him better...shouldn't I?

"So...Ron, how was your summer?" I said without thinking.

"huh? Oh yeah, it was great really. Uh, Harry came over and Hermione would have too but she went on vacation with her parents. What about yours? he said as he stuffed his chocolate frog into his mouth all at once.

"Oh, mine was...boring actually. I mean it was fun in some ways, being back home is always good and so is hanging with my friends but, I don't like leaving all this behind you know? Back home no one understands me, they have no clue what goes on here." I ended it there, I felt like I was rambling and that would be embarrassing.

Throughout the train ride to Hogwarts, Ron & Hermione would leave to go take care of there prefect duties. So I ended up taking a nap the whole way there. By the time I knew it, the train came to a stop and the students started getting off.

I stepped out of the train and made my way to the carriages.

This was it, my 6th year at Hogwarts was about to begin. 

"I'm home." I said with a smile.


End file.
